


Melting

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Innocence, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Caught out in the middle of a heatwave, Cirno finds herself in the unfortunate position of melting into a puddle - until some kind fishermen find her. Naturally they ask for a reward in turn, and Cirno is all too happy to provide.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Cirno (Touhou Project)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> One of the two Cirno fics I wrote back last November and never got around to posting them; was in a weird Cirno mood after reading a bunch of 9-ball memes. I'll probably post the other in the near future.
> 
> Fic inspired by following pic (thanks Soul-Crushingly Depressing pool):  
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/723744
> 
> Enjoy~

In recent weeks Gensokyo had been experiencing something of an intense heatwave, bathing the entire region in the hottest summer yet.

To many the heat was a welcome chance to head out to the scarce few beaches around the region or skinny-dip in rivers and ponds. Even the human residents were bold enough to do it alone, content in the knowledge that some of the more dangerous Youkai wouldn't dare come out in lest they simply pass out from overexerting themselves in the scorching summer heat, and leave themselves as easy pickings for a vengeful human.

For one Fairy, however, the heat was agonising.

''Uuooh...''

Cirno laid in the middle of the forest, groaning weakly to herself as she laid against the warm green grass... and her body slowly melted away into water from the heat. Even though she had stripped off until she was completely naked, the heat was just too intense for her to handle, slowly reducing her into a puddle. Granted due to her nature as a Fairy she was immortal, and she was capable of reforming herself once it cooled a bit – but being turned into magical water wasn't her definition of fun.

The trees overhead formed a thin canopy, providing some modicum of shade for her – yet that only prolonged the process, no cool breeze coming to help soothe her. Worse still all her friends were out doing their own things, likely assuming she was wise enough to stay in the shade today or at least sit in a bucket of cold water. Clearly they had forgotten how thick-headed she could be.

''Muu...'' Cirno groaned pitifully, her hands melting into skin-tinted gloop. ''Someone... save me...''

As if Ryūjin himself heard her plea Cirno heard the distant sound of voices, numbering at least two or three. The Fairy perked up and let out a weary moan, her body too melted for her to stand up and wave them down. Mercifully in the quiet forest they heard her weak moan, and within the minute she heard curious footstep grow closer to her.

Tilting her head back Cirno watched as the shrubs parted, pulled open by a pair of hands – and revealing a nondescript human wearing a fisherman's gear. ''Oh crap...''

''Help...'' Cirno groaned, wiggling her body as best she could.

The young man rushed over to her aid, two others emerging out of the bushes. Through her half-melted vocal cords she explained she needed something cold and wet, like water, to heal – and the three fishermen were kind enough to help her. They picked up her partially-melted body and dumped her in their cool-box, the youngest of the trio running off to the nearby river and grabbing buckets of water and pouring them over her.

As the man ran back and forth the other two men carried her out of the sunlight, heading for an old wooden shack not far off the main path – nothing special, just a big box-shaped building with pale wooden floors. After a few back-and-forth runs the young man opted to just take a single large bucket and fill it with cold river water, allowing Cirno to sit inside it like one would a hot tub – a 'cold tub', in this case.

''Ahh...'' Cirno breathed a pleased sigh, her body gradually reforming as she exerted her power, freezing herself back to full condition – the cold water helping take the edge off the heat.

The Fairy tilted her head back and gazed around the room, idly noting the young man had returned again with two small buckets of cold water again. The other two men were chatting with idly, the oldest of the three glancing over at her. She gave him a bright smile; earning a light smile in response.

''Hey.'' The young man strode over to her, giving her a quick once over – blushing lightly. ''You feelin' any better?''

''Yep~'' Cirno cheerfully confirmed, sighing in delight as he poured a bucket of pleasantly-cold water over her – running down her back and over her shoulders, pooling around the bottom of the bucket.

As he poured the second bucket over her Cirno stood up, giggling lightly as the water spilled down her back; making her reflexively arch her back and lean forwards, letting the water flow along her back and down her legs. Idly she stuck her arms up and stretched, sighing as she worked the kinks out of her recently-reformed limbs. Refreezing herself always left her a bit stiff.

Unbeknownst to Cirno the three men gazed at her with a mixture of embarrassment and tentative arousal, openly gazing at her petite body. The wooden bucket only came up to her knees, letting them see her slim thighs and hairless pussy; water droplets still running down her flat stomach and small breasts, her short blue hair slightly damp. None had the chance to really admire her nudity in her half-melted state, but now that she was back to normal... they wanted to do a whole lot more than stare.

''Hey, er... Fairy-san...?'' The oldest of the trio boldly spoke up, earning Cirno's attention.

''The name's Cirno.''

''Cirno-san.'' The oldest reiterated. ''While we're glad that you're better now... we were wondering if you could do us a favour.''

Cirno blinked. ''Favour?''

''Yeah.'' One of the other men replied. ''We were gonna go fishin', but since we had to help you and use up all our ice...''

''Ah...'' The Fairy bobbed her head, understanding. She guessed it was only fair she do something for them, since they saved her from a day of existing as a puddle. ''What'cha want then? I can't give any ice powers or anythin'...''

The oldest of the trio chuckled, walking closer. ''Nah, we don't want that... we just want you to do as we say.''

Cirno thought about it for a moment, before conceding that it wasn't the worst request in the world. ''Sure. Ask away~!''

''Turn around and bend over.''

Cheerily Cirno obeyed, the water sloshing around her feet as she turned around and bent over at the waist, resting her hands on the rim of the large bucket. ''Now what~?''

''Shake your ass.'' One of the other men piped up.

Unfazed the Ice Fairy happily obliged, lightly wiggling her peachy butt side-to-side. She heard a few stifled chuckles behind her and pouted, glancing over her shoulder – only to blush scarlet when she saw the oldest of the trio pulling his cock out of his shorts, sliding his hand along his length. While she had heard of them she hadn't had the chance to actual see a dick in real life, largely due to the fact regular humans were scared of her.

The man circled around her until he was standing in front of her, but Cirno's gaze was fixated on the his ample cock – watching intently as he slowly jerked himself off, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. After a few moments he let his cock go, instead laying his hand on her head and lightly ruffling her hair, stirring the Fairy from her thoughts.

''How about you make me feel good?'' He smirked at her, his cock twitching as if begging for attention.

Dumbly Cirno nodded, blushing as he stepped closer – his cock pressing against her lips. ''What do I do...?''

''Suck me off.''

The Fairy blushed darker and nodded lightly, opening her small pink lips. The man wasted no time in rolling his hips and pushing his cock forwards, his cock forcing her lips to open wider due to his girth. In an instant the man groaned lowly, shuddering as Cirno's cool breath brushed against his shaft – his pleasure heightened when her small tongue curiously licked the underside of his cock, unintentionally teasing him.

Despite his ample size Cirno was too curious to _just_ take the tip – leaning forwards and accepting more of his dick inside. Her small tongue was pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth and she was forced to open her jaw as wide as she could, humming curiously as she sunk down his cock. Once she managed to take half his length in she stopped, gently starting to suck his dick.

''N-Nn...'' The man shuddered, gripping her head. ''That's it... move your head too, Cirno-san...''

Cirno happily hummed in agreement, pulling her head back before pushing herself back down again – her tongue wiggling against the underside of his shaft at the same time. Given her powers her body was naturally cold; her cool breath teasing his cock each time she exhaled and making his shaft twitch in her mouth. The gentle twitching made Cirno giggle softly, tilting her head slightly as she continued bobbing her head.

Too focused on sucking the fisherman off Cirno was unaware of the other two men in the background, both of whom stared at her peachy ass with open lust – their eyes frequently sliding down to her hairless pussy, their restraint quickly melting away. The youngest man of the three was the first to break, hastily closing the distance and laying his hands on her ass.

''Mmph?!'' Cirno yelped in surprise, her voice muffled by the thick cock in her mouth.

''Let me make you feel good too, Cirno-san.'' The young man eagerly told the Fairy, crouching down behind her and giving her ass a lustful squeeze.

Cirno moaned wordlessly in response, her stomach burning with strange warmth as he toyed with her butt. Pushing the thought from her mind Cirno refocused on the cock in her mouth, bobbing her head with more insistence and sucking him off eagerly. The man clearly appreciated it, gripping her head tightly and helping pull her lips down his shaft, gently bucking his hips and thrusting into her pleasantly-cool mouth.

Behind her the other man greedily toyed with her peachy butt – small and round, but wonderfully soft. Soon however his gaze drift down to her pussy, his own lust burning beneath his skin and prompting him to slide one hand between her slim thighs; rubbing her smooth pussy teasingly. To his delight Cirno let out a cute, muffled moan of pleasure; the sound only causing him to rub her off more eagerly.

''Mm~'' Cirno groaned lowly, her tongue lazily lapping at the underside of the man's thick cock – eyelids fluttering as he eagerly pushed her head two-thirds of the way down his dick, the tip hitting the back of her throat.

Another lewd moan escaped Cirno as the young man pushed two fingers into her smooth pussy, her lower lips parting for his digits. To the young man's fascination even her insides felt slightly cool, prompting him to eagerly burying his fingers inside her pussy and tease her insides. Cirno's hips buckled and she moaned, quivering as the man fingered her so passionately it left her trembling, pleasure flooding her petite frame.

Even though her moans were muffled by the cock in her mouth, that did little to hide them – and how they quickly grew louder when the young man added a third finger, eagerly stuffing them into her tight pussy. Her sticky arousal quickly coated his fingers, the sight prompting the man to pull his now-slick digits out... and instead lean in, and hungrily lick her pussy.

'' _Eek~!_ '' Cirno squealed in surprise, her voice swiftly dropping to a low groan as the man licked her pussy again; sending hot jolts of pleasure through her pussy. ''M-Mstrrr...''

Cirno's muffled words made both men shudder, doubling their efforts – the man in front of her eagerly plunging his cock into her mouth while the other began eating her out vigorously. His tongue slipped up and down her smooth pussy before growing bolder, wiggling between her folds and squirming inside her pussy, eliciting a muffled squeal from the Fairy.

Her hips buckled as the young man started tongue-fucking her, prompting him to grip her hips to steady her – holding her still and letting him bury his tongue into her, exploring her pussy. Her attention was torn between sucking off the first man and savouring the mind-melting pleasure of being eaten out, her inexperience making it feel so much better.

''O-Ohh...'' The oldest of the trio groaned, instinctively rolling his hips as his cock burned – causing him to eagerly thrust into Cirno's cool mouth, his limit rapidly drawing near. ''Crap... Cirno-san...! I can't- _Nn!_ ''

''Mm?!'' Cirno's eyes widened as ropes of hot cum suddenly shot into her mouth, the salty taste tainting her tongue and making her cringe – yet even more shots followed, filling her mouth to the brim with his cum.

He came so much that her cheeks bulged, cum dribbling out past her pursed lips and forcing her to quickly swallow his seed. Over and over she audibly gulped his seed down, sucking in quick breaths between gulps. After a long moment the man pulled his cock out, allowing Cirno to suck in a deep breath – before letting out a cute moan as the young man behind her kept eating her out.

''Ahn~!'' Cirno quivered, bowing her head as hot pleasure teased her pelvis – intimately feeling his tongue probing around her pussy, relentlessly pleasuring her.

The Fairy leaned forwards for support, her back arching as the mind-melting pleasure crept up her spine – unable to resist shaking her hips, the pleasure making it impossible to stay still. If anything her squirming seemed to make the young man eat her out more ravenously, his tongue hungrily lapping up her arousal and spearing deep into her folds, rapidly bringing Cirno to her first ever orgasm.

''A-Ah... n-nooo~'' Cirno whined, her breathing growing quicker. ''A-Ah... s-something... ah... o-ohh... I-I'm gonna- _hya~!_ ''

With a sharp cry Cirno orgasmed, her body quivered and her sweet honey coating the young man's probing tongue – the sweet tangy taste prompting him to lustfully tongue-fuck her more, prolonging her orgasm for as long as physically possible. Cirno remained still, twitching as the burning-hot pleasure flooded her body... before she nearly went slack, a weary groan passing her lips.

''Mm...'' Cirno mewled softly as he pulled his tongue out, leaving her barely able to remain standing – leaning heavily on the bucket for support, still bent over.

''We're not done yet, Cirno-san.'' The young man gleefully told her, grabbing her hips.

The Ice Fairy groaned and looked over her shoulder, her cheeks darkening at the sight of the man's cock. Her embarrassment grew as the man got behind her, pulling her butt towards him until his hard cock pressed against her rear, the sensation of his warm shaft making Cirno shudder. The man spent a brief moment to grasp his cock before guiding it towards her sensitive pussy, rubbing the tip against her wet slit.

''A-Ah...'' Cirno moaned lewdly, shivering as sparks of hot pleasure flooded her body again. ''What're you- _Mm~!_ ''

Cirno let out a sharp, hastily-muffled mewl as the man rolled his hips; pushing his cock into her. In an instant the young man gasped, tipping his head back as Cirno's wonderfully-tight pussy clenched around his cock – prompting him to buck his hips and bury more of his cock into her cool tightness, earning a quiet mewl from the Fairy.

''Ohh...'' Cirno moaned, her tongue hanging out her mouth as the young man buried himself deeper into her pussy – every little movement sending sharp jolts of pleasure through her pelvis. ''S-So good...''

''Nn... you feel good too, Cirno-san...'' The young man smiled tightly, shivering as her inner walls clenched around him. ''C-Crap, you're so tight... you ever... done this before, Cirno-san?''

''No...'' The Ice Fairy groaned lowly, eyes glazing over from the pleasure.

The young man shuddered at the knowledge he was her first, bucking his hips with a low groan. Her formerly-virgin pussy tightly squeezed his length each time he moved, yet that only encouraged him to continue; slowly pumping his length in and out of Cirno's cool tightness. He gripped her wiggling hips tightly and pulled them back each time he moved in, allowing him to plunge back inside her faster than before; eliciting a cutely breathless groan from the Fairy each time.

Gradually the man grew more bold, his slow thrusts quickly picking up speed. Despite how tight she was Cirno seemed to feel no pain, only moaning dumbly as he buried his cock into her pussy over and over again. Tentatively he went faster, more of his cock sinking inside her folds until the tip of his dick bumped against her cervix, a breathy moan passing Cirno's lips as he bottomed out inside her pussy.

''Ohh...'' Cirno twitched as he reared his hips back, quickly plunging back in and stuffing her to the brim. ''A-Ah... Mister... do it more~''

The young man blushed deeply and complied, thrusting into her tight pussy faster. Cirno's low moans quickly rose in pitch, becoming soft cries of pleasure as he pounded her pussy over and over again, nearly his full length entering her. His pelvis audibly slapped against her peachy butt in tandem with every lust-filled thrust, her cute moans echoing around the small shack as he fucked her.

Filled with lust he couldn't resist the urge to let his left hand wander up her side, trailing up her ribs until he reached her small breast – giving her boob a quick squeeze. Cirno mewled heatedly at his lustful groping, deliberately pushing her ass back towards him; silently begging for him to fuck her more. The young man eagerly complied, eliciting a sharp moan from Cirno as he pounded her small pussy wildly.

''Mm~!'' The Fairy bit her lip, screwing her eyes shut as a brief rush of white-hot pleasure shot up her spine, briefly making her mind go blank.

When Cirno opened her eyes again she found one of the other men standing in front of her, jerking himself off to the sight of her. The Ice Fairy blushed darkly and stuck her tongue out, panting heavily and unintentionally giving him an erotic look; as if begging for his cock. The man groaned and jerked himself off faster, the sight making Cirno squirm and rub her knees together.

The Ice Fairy mewled when the man behind her fucked her faster, as if aroused by her squirming. The repetitive 'pap-pap-pap' of his pelvis smacking against her ass filled her ears, joined by the hot sensation of his throbbing cock burying itself deep into her tight pussy, melting her mind from the heavenly pleasure flooding her petite body. Her pelvis twitched and twisted, a familiar burn beginning to return as if her muscles were coiling tight like a spring, ready to uncoil explosively.

''A-Ah... hyaah... ah~!'' Cirno let her voice out, openly moaning as she felt her orgasm rapidly building, her pussy burning so wonderfully hot. ''I-It's happening a-a-again- _a-AH~!_ ''

Cirno didn't get to finish before the hot pleasure reached its apex, her pussy burning with pleasure before she climaxed; cumming on the man's throbbing cock with a pleasure-filled scream. Her pussy coiled tight around his cock, squeezing his shaft and eliciting a sharp groan from the young man – before he too came, pumping ropes of cum into Cirno's quivering pussy. Every rope of cum that entered her made Cirno buckle, her tight pussy coaxing out every last drop of cum even as it seeped out past her lower lips, dripping from her stuffed folds.

''Ohh...'' The Fairy groaned dumbly, arms buckling as the man came in her.

Half a minute passed before Cirno was drawn out of her orgasmic high, moaning as he pulled out of her tingling pussy. Her arms gave out and she willingly sunk down into the bucket of cold water, panting heavily and letting the water wash away some of the sweat and cum on her body.

However she had barely a few seconds of rest before the man in front of her couldn't take waiting anymore – boldly reaching down and hooking his hands under her arms. Cirno yelped in surprise as he yanked her out of the water bucket, grunting when he pushed her onto the floor.

''H-Hey!'' Cirno exclaimed, only to blush darkly when he opened her legs. ''W-Wait, I'm still feeling fun- _EE~!_ ''

Cirno squealed as the man wasted no time in plunging into her hypersensitive pussy, groaning at her pleasurably tightness. The Ice Fairy threw her head back and cried out, spasming as the man began fucking her in earnest – managing to bottom out in her pussy within a matter of thrusts. The lust-filled man gripped her sides and eagerly began pounding her, eliciting cries of pleasure from Cirno as she surrendered to his sudden assault, her pussy quivering from the rough fucking.

The Fairy blindly clawed at the wooden floor for support, gasping in air between sharp moans as the pleasure got to her head, her body so achingly hot in the best way possible. An itch formed in her pelvis that drove her mad, one that she knew only the men could fix – her moans rising into a squeal of pleasure when his cock bumped against her cervix, making her back arch off the floor from the bizarrely good feeling.

''A-Ah~! More~!'' Cirno begged, screwing her eyes shut as she tried to endure the wonderful sensation of his cock inside her. She was still hypersensitive from not one but two orgasms, and the lack of a break left her pussy tingling – her pelvis burning wonderfully each time his cock stuffed her pussy full.

A shadow loomed over her and Cirno opened her eyes, blushing darkly when she found him looming over her. In an instant the man leaned down and roughly kissed her, muffling the Fairy's surprised squeak. After a second she surrendered to the kiss, mewling into his mouth as he continuing driving his dick deep into her pussy, giving her such wonderful pleasure she felt like she was getting addicted to it.

''N-Noooo~'' Cirno whined as their lips broke apart, gasping in air. ''I-I-I'm m-m- _myaah~!_ ''

Cirno wailed as she orgasmed for the third time, her pussy tightly squeezing his cock. Her tightness was rewarded a second later as the man groaned and climaxed, shooting spurts of hot cum into her deepest parts and nearly making Cirno have another mini-orgasm. Her mind went blank from the ungodly pleasurable sensation, her legs twitching and spasming as he filled her up.

The man gave a few final thrusts before stopping, groaning and simply basking in her pleasurable tightness – her inner walls spasming around his length. After a minute he pulled out and sat back, grinning to himself as he watched Cirno twitch and moan; her mind fried from her multiple orgasms.

However after a few minutes of rest the three men were ready to go again, wanting to have as much fun as they could – after all, there was a good chance they'd never see Cirno again. Therefore it was only logical to have as much sex with her as they could, to cement the memory into their minds.

''Up and at 'em, Cirno-san.'' The oldest of the trio chuckled, grabbing Cirno's limp arm and pulling.

The Ice Fairy moaned tiredly and obliged, sitting up on her knees. The man flashed her a grin and sat down next to her, his hands sliding down to her narrow hips and pulling her onto his lap, her sensitive pussy pressing against his erect cock. Both of them groaned at the lewd contact, and Cirno blinked when the man leaned back against the floor.

''You ride me this time.'' He told her, smirking.

Cirno blinked a few times before grinning, some of her natural cockiness returning as she got to be in charge. Despite her shaking knees Cirno straddled the man, fumbling for a moment before she grasped his cock and clumsily lined it up with her waiting slit, and promptly sinking down his cock. In an instant Cirno moaned, her cockiness melting away as the pleasure briefly overheated her mind.

Lust made her move again though, experimentally rolling her hips a few times and tightening around his length, causing the Fairy to moan lewdly. She dug her knees into the wooden floor and began to bounce, more sweet moans spilling free from her lips as she willingly impaled herself on his erect cock, feeling him fill her to the brim and leave her mind completely fogged up with foreign lust.

''A-Ah... Mn... ohh...'' Cirno groaned – and squeaked when a second pair of hands gripped her hips from behind.

Cirno glanced back, blushing brightly when a second man got behind her. Before she could even form the question he grasped his cock and guided it to her asshole, and the Fairy yelped in surprise as he eagerly pushed into her other hole – before her yelp melted into a throaty moan. On instinct she leaned forwards, her eyes briefly glazing over as the second man buried his length into her tight asshole, the pleasure making her mind check-out.

A slap on her hip jolted her out of her daze, blushing to herself. Slowly Cirno resumed bouncing on the man's cock, mewling heatedly as the man behind her gently started thrusting into her ass at the same time, sending waves of hot pleasure through her pelvis and threatening to make her legs give out under her. She pushed down her tiredness and persevered, addicted to the pleasure of being stuffed full and leaving her mewling like a cat in heat.

''Nn...'' The man beneath her grunted, stroking her thighs. ''Crap... faster, Cirno-san.''

The Ice Fairy moaned in response, rolling her hips in quick motions and shivering at the sound of their mutual groans, the sound music to her ears. Movement to her right made her glance aside, her cheeks darkening to scarlet as she found the third guy standing next to her, his erect cock mere inches from her face. Remembering what she did earlier Cirno tilted her head slightly and opened her mouth, moaning lowly as the man helpfully pushed his cock into her mouth.

''Mm...'' Cirno groaned, sucking on his cock in tandem with using her hips; lewdly rolling her hips back and forth.

It was impossible to think straight anymore; Cirno's mind going hazy as she focused solely on the sensation of their cocks inside her. The familiar heat of her building climax spread throughout her body but she didn't care, continuing to ride the man beneath her and stuff her pussy full with his length, moaning each time the other man plunged into her ass; the combined size of their two cocks leaving her so full she felt like she would break at any second.

Swiftly her bounces grew faster and more passionate, riding the man's cock like her life depended on it – her cute moans and mewls muffled by the cock in her mouth, the man to her right groaning and thrusting into her cool mouth. Cirno used her tongue as best she could but she was too out of it to truly focus, simply sucking on his cock without thinking about it.

''Mm... ahh... ahhh~!'' Cirno moaned erotically, her bounces growing faster and more desperate. ''Mm... I-Iyhm- _Mmph~!_ ''

With a muffled moan Cirno orgasmed once again, her holes all tightening around the trio of cocks inside her. Not a second later the man beneath her hissed, unloading ropes of cum up into her quivering pussy – the man fucking her ass following suit a second later, pumping her asshole full of cum a few seconds after. The combined sensation made Cirno groan dumbly, her mind checking out and unintentionally giving her an erotic expression; the sight of which made the last man grip her head and shove his cock down her throat, gasping as he shot ropes of cum down her throat, made all the more erotic when she thoughtlessly swallowed it.

''Nn...'' The fisherman behind her pulled out her ass, collapsing back with a tired groan.

The one beneath her was of similar mind, gently lifting the dazed Cirno off his cock and giving her the chance to recover herself.

And within a matter of minutes, Cirno found herself being bent over and fucked from both ends, her cries of pleasure bouncing off the shack walls.

X-x-X

''Thanks for the favour, Cirno-san! Hopefully we'll see you again!''

''Yeah, it was fun hanging out with you!''

''We'll come by here next week; meet us here at noon if you wanna see us!''

Sitting in a bucket of cold water Cirno dazedly raised a hand, waving goodbye to the three fishermen as they finally departed, evening beginning to fall over Gensokyo.

''Ah...'' Cirno mewled as another twitch lanced up her spine. The aftershocks of so many orgasms kept travelling through her, even ten minutes after her last climax. She'd lost count of how many times she came after the fifteenth time.

''Hyaah... maybe... Dai-chan... would wanna meet them...?''

With that non-committal murmur Cirno passed out into a well-deserved nap, snoozing the rest of the day away.

[END]


End file.
